


No More Secrets. No More Lies.

by faliceplease



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: Expanding on the Falice scene from 2x19





	No More Secrets. No More Lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment because I am thirstier than thirsty Liv

"Alice? What's wrong?" The words fell from his lips as soon as he jolted up into a standing position. He didn’t notice it at first, she barged in and he thought for a split second she was there to yell at him for god knows what. He was wrong. He was very wrong. She looked distraught, she was an absolute mess. It took no time at all for him to move across the room to stand in front of her. He hadn’t seen her his way in a very long time, if ever. She wasn’t this upset after the murder, and that was pretty damn awful in itself. 

Her breathing was unsteady, he wasn’t sure how long she had been crying, but he was surprised the words came out at all. 

"No more secrets, no more lies.” He looked at her in confusion, waiting for whatever it was that she needed to get off her chest. 

“I should have told you sooner, maybe something would have been different,” she paused and FP just stared at her, unsure what to say, what to think, or what he could possibly do. She hadn’t said anything he could work with yet. His heart aches because he didn’t know how to help her. He reached out and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, holding her the best he could given the circumstances. 

Alice let out another shaky breath before choking out her next words in a distraught fashion. “I had your b-I had your baby.” She whispered out, voice catching as she tried to get out each pain filled word. His eyes fell, mouth gasped open in surprise. This wasn’t what he had been expecting to hear, nor did he expect her to be so broken up about it. “His name-I named him Charles.” She cried out, breath heavy as she tried to push herself to keep talking. He didn’t say a word, he couldn’t think of any. He had another son. He had a child with Alice long ago, this confession hit him hard. He couldn’t work out why she was so upset over it at this point but she just kept pushing her words out ever so painfully. “I-I-I had to give him up for adoption..."

"A-A-Alice, slow down...Alright?" He stammered, trying to get her to calm down enough to tell him the whole story, help him see what was so unsettling for her in the moment. He felt pain in his chest seeing her this way but his head was a mess of confusion and worry. 

"He came to see me and I turned him away!” She cried out, hand on her chest. FP’s own heart hurt looking at how hard this was for her. “And now he's dead! He's dead because of me! I killed our son!” She told him in agony. The misery was clear on her face and his own heart tightened, pulsing pain through his chest. His face fell at the realisation that this wasn’t an average confession. She wasn’t there to tell him she had kept a secret and regretted it. This was more than that. This was a hell of a lot worse than that. Immediately his mind went to Chic, the boy she had claimed as her son. Did she kill him? Was this something that the Cooper’s did now? He was unsure, but the pain of knowing his eldest child was dead, that hit him like a tonne of bricks. His eyes glasses over with tears. He tried to push them away, but he could only hold them off for so long. 

“D-do you remember FP, in high school?" She asked in a quiet hopeful voice. Of course he remembered, how could he forget? It just wasn’t the time to think about that. He needed to know what she had done, and how he could help her get out of it. 

"Yeah, I remember, Alice.. but- " he tried to interject but she was too quick to keep talking. 

"I'm sorry.” She said, reaching out for him. Her hand moved past his collar, reaching up to touch his face. “ he placed his hands on her face, trying to calm her down, but he wasn’t sure if it was working. She still hadn’t told him the full story, it was confusing and he was hurting. She was hurting more. “I made a mistake.” She whispered, trying to pull away from him. He knew this was what she did, she felt too much and then ran away. He had seen that before many times. “I should go.." she told him, brushing him off so she could dart off. There was no way he was going to let her leave in the state she was in. She was hysterical and he didn’t think he could trust her not to get hurt like this. 

"No, wait, wait Alice!" He said to her in a desperate plea. She couldn’t leave. She couldn’t rush off in this state, he was beyond worried about her now. 

"No I have to go!" She insisted, still trying to leave.

He placed his hands on her, keeping her in place. "Alice, Alice! Hey! Listen, are you talking-" he tried again, needing the full story so he knew how to help her, how to make this right. 

"Betty and Jughead are waiting for me" She blubbered, still intent on leaving. She calmed slightly in his embrace, hands resting on her shoulders again. 

"Are you talking about Chic?" He asked when she had calmed down the most. 

"No! Chic, Chic is someone else, Chic-“ She said, waving her hands because he didn’t get it, and she didn’t know how to tell him what was wrong, why he needed to hate her for what she had done. She couldn’t handle it any longer. All of her emotions started to build up inside of her. “You don't understand what I've done! FP you don't understand what-“ she choked out as he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his strong and comforting arms around her small frame. “I'm responsible for!" She mumbled against his chest before her hot tears fell from her eyes. She buried her face in against his neck as she sobbed against him. Her arms snakes around his body, pressing herself further into his chest. She needed his comfort, his protection, his warmth. She just needed him and it was time to stop fighting that. 

"It's okay, it's okay, it’s okay.” FP told her over and over. He didn’t know if it was okay, but she needed it to be. They both needed it and those were the words that would make them feel it could be in the moment. 

 

They stood in that embrace until FP was sure her legs were about to give out. He shuffled over toward the couch and dipped down, pulling Alice with him. She curled up against his chest, still whimpering and spluttering as she cried out. The emotional pain was too much for her but there wasn’t anything either one of them could do other than wait it out. Her hand finally let up on the photograph she was holding. She moved her shaky fingers over to his and placed the picture in his hand. He kissed the top of her head before allowing himself to take it from her. The blood stain didn’t distort the boy much, he could see his pale face just fine. He looked like a stranger. If he had seen him on the street he’d have never known. He closed his eyes and allowed one small tear roll down his cheek. He couldn’t look at the boy again. His son. Their son. 

Alice’s sobs grew louder against his body. He didn’t know how to feel his own grief on top of her own. The details were still patchy at best but what he could gather was that Chic wasn’t who he said he was, since the last time he checked that boy had been Alice’s son. He was sure she didn’t have two babies in high school. She couldn’t possibly have had the time. None of this made any sense to him, all he knew was that he felt a loss in his heart. The loss of this boy. The loss of a chance at a family with the girl he loved, the woman currently sobbing into his chest. 

When the sounds of Alice’s loud sobs started to fade out, he loosened his grip of her shoulders to see if she wanted to move. She shifted slightly, mostly to move her face to look at him. Her eyes were red, her face raw. She looked a mess but somehow she was still the most beautiful girl in town. He smiled sadly because it was all he could manage to give her in the moment. “I’m sorry.” She said to him again, breath hitching between her words. 

FP shook his head. She didn’t have to be sorry. He didn’t understand how she could have possibly done whatever it was she believed she did to this boy, their boy. That part was still a blur. He didn’t know if he wanted to know more right now. He just wanted to make sure she was feeling better. “Alice.” He said quietly, reaching out with his other hand to touch her cheek. The photograph fell between his slightly parted legs, staying there safely for the moment. “You could have told me.” He breathed out as his fingers delicately brushed across the soft skin of her tear stained cheek. 

Alice closed her eyes and shook her head. Hot tears stung as they fell down her face again. “I was scared.” She told him, voice thick with emotion. 

He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb, shh’ing her to express that she didn’t have to speak if it was too difficult. He pulled his arm in tighter around her, resting his chin against the top of her head as he enveloped her into another embrace. They didn’t have to talk now. They had plenty of time for that later. This was something that they both needed time to heal from. Right now the best thing was for them to just sit there in each other’s company.


End file.
